


HOW STRAIT THE GATE: SIDEBARS

by ivorygates



Series: How Strait The Gate [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dark, Doctor Darkside, M/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygates/pseuds/ivorygates





	HOW STRAIT THE GATE: SIDEBARS

I: STRAIGHT SHOOTER

Dad and Ashton haven't known much about what he's been doing for the last few years. Even less when he joined Stargate Command. But the Air Force has always been his life.

And now his life is over.

There was nothing General Landry could do. Too many people knew. An honorable -- though mandatory -- discharge. Because he couldn't keep it in his pants.

With a male colleague.

Daniel won't take his calls. Eventually Cameron stops calling.

He can't imagine what he'll tell his father.

One day -- in a hotel room in Texas -- he takes out his gun.

#

 

II: STRAIGHT LINE

Hank called him the day he dragged them both into his office.

It was a shock.

He'd always thought Daniel was straight.

Later, Daniel phones him in Washington.

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"I'm sorry." Daniel's voice is quiet.

"He was a good man," O'Neill says.

He hears Daniel sigh. "No," Daniel answers. "He wasn't. I had to do what I did before there was … trouble. I need to--"

"Confess?"

"Explain."

When Daniel has finished, O'Neill remembers that in a dream Daniel once destroyed the world.

To save it.

"I'm sorry," O'Neill echoes.

It's something Daniel shouldn't have had to do twice.

#

 

 

III: STRAIGHT ARROW

General O'Neill stares at the silent phone in his silent office, replaying the conversation with Daniel in his mind.

He wonders where Cameron Mitchell is now.

If he'd known, he would never have recommended Mitchell for the SGC.

Because Mitchell was reckless? Because Mitchell was bisexual? Because Mitchell would … want … Daniel?

Because Daniel would make it happen?

Daniel has always been ruthless in pursuit of what he thinks is right. You need to know him well in order to see it.

O'Neill knows him well.

And loving Daniel has always been like a knife to the heart.

#


End file.
